


five.

by sstensland



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [5]
Category: American Made (2017), BlacKkKlansman (2018), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstensland/pseuds/sstensland
Summary: flip zimmerman/monty schafer + “that doesn’t even make sense.”





	five.

His laugh is jubilant, filling their shabby hotel room, as his head falls back against the pillow, green eyes shining with amusement as he looks over at Flip. “You have got to be lying.”

“I’m not!” Flip leans back against the headboard as he lights another cigarette.

“So, you joined the Klan under the direction of some black rookie hot shot?” Monty asks as he shakes his head, scratching at his beard. “That doesn’t even make sense! You’ve been on the force, for what? Ten-fifteen years now and they just let this kid come in off the streets and dictate you around?”

He shrugs, taking another puff from his cigarette. “Guy was an ass, but he had his soul in the right place.”

“You Coloradans are a weird bunch.”

Flip rolls his eyes. “Like sending a bunch of freedom fighters in Nicaragua military grade weapons is a brilliant idea.”

“Hey.” Monty’s eyes snap to him, coldness edging around their green coloring. He steals the cigarette out of from between Flip’s lips. “That is classified information. I do not want to hear you mention it ever again.”

“If it’s so classified, then why did you go and tell me?”

Monty takes a long drag of the cigarette, watching Flip from the corner of his eye. It’s the million dollar question that Monty would love to know himself; though, deep down, he thinks he already knows: it’s the same reason this has continued on from the one-night-stand this was meant to be five years ago, the same reason why he’ll call Flip every time he’s in town, the same reason why he’ll take his time in the morning when he has to leave.

“Thought you would know the answer to that by now.”

Amusement dances across Flip’s face. “Do I? I think I need a reminder.”

A light brush of fingertips dance along his side, curving around to trace along his prominent hip bone, teasing at the outer edges of his pubic hair. Monty quirks an eyebrow up at him, blowing some of the smoke in Flip’s direction. “I think I need a reminder, too. You’re more of a shit than I remember.”

Flips laughs, moving closer to Monty on the bed. “I think I can help you remember,” he whispers against the skin of his neck as he presses light kisses against it, straddling his legs on either side of Monty’s hips. “Though, if you’re gonna act like that, maybe I should just go tell everyone in Colorado Springs what the C.I.A is doing.”

“You fucker,” he mutters out as Flip grazes his teeth on his earlobe, his hips pushing forward on instinct, blood rushing straight to his cock. “You still don’t believe me, do you?”

“Are you asking if I still think you’re full of bullshit?” Flip moves his head back to look at him. The smirk he gives him sends Monty’s blood boiling. “Absolutely.”

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Monty says after a moment, sliding his hands up Flip’s thighs, “Maybe that’ll keep your pretty little mouth shut.”

Flip’s chuckle vibrates against his collarbone, where he had started a new line of kisses that set his skin on fire. “Oh, I never said I was going to. I think the American people need to know how crazy their government has become.”

“You know I can’t have you doing that now, Flip.” He tries to keep his voice steady as he feels the sharp edge of teeth nipping at his skin, his fingers tightening their grip on Flip’s skin.

“Maybe you should give me a good reason to keep my mouth shut.”

Monty’s cock twitches at the words against his skin. His hands finish their path up Flip’s thighs, one hand reaching over to graze along Flip’s erections, feeling the man shudder under his touch, before grabbing both of their cocks into his fist. “Oh, I think I know exactly how to shut you up.”


End file.
